


Coming Out

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [2]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Cat Onesies, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: It's Karlie and Taylor's one year anniversary.  They decide that they're ready to go public with their relationship.  Cat onesies may or may not be involved.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 12. Please don't judge.

Karlie and I have been dating for a year. In fact, today is our one-year anniversary. This past twelve months have certainly been a roller coaster, but fighting to be with Karlie was certainly worth it. Now, after an insane amount of planning, we have decided that we are going to come out. The kaylor shippers are probably going to break the internet with their excitement. Can you even break the internet? I just hope that my other fans, as well as the general public, will be accepting of me, as well.

To come out, Karlie and I, along with my publicist Tree, have decided just to post a picture and a short post on my tumblr. I have always felt closest to my fans on social media, and I don't want to make a huge announcement or anything, because we don't want to make a big deal about it.

Because it's not a big deal. At least, it shouldn't be.

Ever since I started my career, everyone just assumed that I was straight, even though I never explicitly said it. When I started out, I was just beginning to figure out myself, and I didn't want to jeopardize my chances of a future career. By the time I figured out I was bisexual, I had grown accustomed to keeping my secret from the public. Soon that secrecy and hiding became routine, and I thought that I might never come out.

But I am tired, so tired, of all the secrecy, the hiding, the lies. Now it's time to come out and be completely honest about who I am. If people give me shit for it, fine. At least I'll still be me.

....

After a quick shower, I change into a black shirt and striped skirt. Then I sit down and pull up Netflix on my laptop. Karlie will be here any moment, so I just need to keep myself occupied until she gets here.

I am nervous, I'll admit, but I am also excited. I have an idea of how my fans will react, and I know that most of them will accept me for who I am. I have no idea what the general public and the media will say, but I don't think it can be that bad. One thing's certain: I will be getting a swarm of paparazzi outside my apartment tomorrow.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms circling around my waist. I immediately snuggle into them, knowing that it's Karlie. "Hi babe," I say pausing the episode of Grey's Anatomy I was watching.

"Hi," she says, removing her arms from my waist so that she can grab the bag on the floor beside her. "Happy anniversary, Princess," she says as she hands me the bag. I look inside and gasp.

"Karlie! Did you seriously get us matching cat onesies! These are amazing!" I yell as I pull the onesies out of the bag.

Karlie smiles, "I knew you'd like them! Let's change into them right now!" I nod and we both strip and help each other into the cat patterned onesies. We are at a stage in our relationship where we can be naked around each other without it being sexual.

After a few minutes of simply goofing off and admiring the cat print, we decide to take the picture for our post. I get out my phone and we spend several minutes trying to get our selfie just right. Finally we decide to just take a picture of us kissing. Once we have gotten the right shot, I begin to type out the post. After several minutes of revising, Karlie and I finally agree that we are done and we should post the picture.

I text my publicist to tell her that we were ready. Karlie grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Are you sure you're ready?" she asks. I sigh. She's been asking every day for the past week or so.

"Karlie, I swear if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to set Meredith loose on you!" I reply, giggling.

Karlie gives me a playful shove. "Fine," she says, "Let's do it, then." I count down from three in my head and then post the picture on tumblr. Barely a second passes before my notifications start blowing up. Every time I refresh the page, hundreds more likes and reblogs appear. Most replies are positive. Most of them are kaylor shippers who say that they are dead because of the good news. Fangirls are weird.

"Karls, I think we're going to break the internet," I say, giggling.

"Can you even do that?" she asks.

I shrug. "No idea. I'll google it." Apparently, it takes much more than a selfie to break the internet.

I snuggle up to Karlie and we begin watching Grey's again. I sigh. Karlie looks at me. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say, "I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, but all I want to do is cuddle and watch Netflix and eat tons of junk food.

Karlie laughs, "That sound preferable, actually."

I smile, "So, Miss Kloss, would you care to accompany me on this extremely romantic date?"

Karlie grins, "It would be my pleasure, Miss Swift."


End file.
